tua_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Eras of the TUA Universe
The Eras of the TUA Universe are periods of time where a certain type of storywriting takes over the TUA Universe, often for about a year. OFFICIAL ERAS: Original Era: The original era of the TUA Universe, it didn't really have a theme or anything and just went with the flow, often resulting in lots of jokes and carefree storywriting. Originally it was considered one of the best eras, but due to the use of copyrighted characters en masse and the humor being almost entirely pop culture-based, it is considered simply a good era instead nowadays. It contained a hero Mack, no Justin, and even had Darmsy becoming somewhat violent at times, resulting in very out-of-the-current-style characters. It lasted from December 2013 to May 2014. (no era from May 2014 to November 2014) First Golden Era: The most beloved amongst the fanbase, this era is considered to be a particularly good one, with both dark topics (Kungo Mungo, TUA3, Goji's Blog 2) and comedy (The Competition, TUA3, countless jokes.) It lasted from November 2014 to May 2015, however, some debate if the Dark Era started in May 2015 and for that month two eras coincide (due to Goji's Blog 2.) It contained a villain Mack, Justin's creation, and a spy-like but still cute Darmsy. Dark Era: The hated and controversial era that lasted from June 2015 to September 2015, it brought content like the especially dark cancelled TUA Rewrites before the current one, Goji's Blog 3 and even an abuse-based solo story (Totodilia.) It was originally planned to last until December 2015, the darkest final story to coincide with the 2nd anniversary of the day 2Gamma was banned from deviantART, but the final story was moved to Halloween due to much hatred of the dark content. It contained a murderous Mack, Justin as a hero, and a spy-like Darmsy, along with a cast using Totodiles quite often. Second Golden Era: The Second Golden Era was a compromise era between various different options, for example darkness was kept in some stories but not others and while there were lots of monsters there weren't as many as wanted originally. It lasted from September 2015 to January 2016. Things that define it include the various draft The Ultimate Attack rewrites before the 2017 one and the somewhat heavy use of the TUA Universe wiki. It is often considered either the best era or the second best. It contained a murderous Mack without any overly dark details, Justin and Darmsy rarely appearing, and Pokemon beginning to become a minority of characters and humans becoming the majority. (no era from January 2016 to August 2016) Universe Era: The Universe Era was named after the fact that content was often submitted to this wiki during it, but outside of that, the era was characterized by realism becoming important, the various solo stories written by 2Gamma that often focused on topics like TFs, Goji's Blog, and the future, and the concept of "mascots" (characters that represent 2Gamma) being used in solo stories. It lasted from August 2016 to May 2017. Due to primarily containing solo stories, it is often considered a decent era but one in which not much was done. It contained a hateable but not particularly evil Mack, Justin having all but disappeared, Darmsy becoming semi-disliked and eventually killed off, and the temporary return of copyrighted characters. Rewrite Era: The Rewrite Era is the current era and it is mainly about rewriting old stories to make them fit the current style, and it is currently defined by the 2017 The Ultimate Attack rewrite along with the division of stories into realistic (humans only,) semi-realistic (like 2017 TUA) and unrealistic (copyrighted characters allowed even though these are rare) and the creation of new characters. It started in May 2017. It is still in progress and therefore it has not been ranked in comparison to the others yet. It contained Mack being rewritten as a human (or a human/raccoon hybrid in Goji's Blog) with an evil personality, Justin and Darmsy being gone, and an almost entirely new cast, even though the monsters are the same as in 2015 (Kyaga and Bronku.)